87th hunger games
by Lola0501
Summary: So this is the 86 hunger games. I cind of have my own characters, so this story is about a girl, Lizzie Caldone from district eleven who lives alone with her dad and have her names in the ball for 26 times, have a big chance to enter the arena. Along with the other tributes she falls in love with a boy from another district. If you want to now who, you have to read the story


The third rebellion – reaping

District 11

It was pretty cold outside here in district eleven. The first snowfall had come, but it didn't stay for very long time on the ground. My dress lay on a chair across the room. I was calm, but still worried about how this day would end. Would I be the girl who got her name out of the ball? I hope not. My father's footsteps come closer to me. He was also dressed, with a winter cloak and some pair of black boots and pants.

"Hi dad"

"God morning pall, are you ready for the reaping?"

"Yeah, I just got dressed up. How do I look?"

He was looking at me, and I got nervous, because he seems worried about me. Like he didn't want me to go there today.. As he knew my name was picked up from the ball.

"Dad, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. If she says my name, I will fight my best to win this game so I can see you again. You now I can handle knife very good. "

"I'm just worried, sweaty. But you're the only one I have left. Don't forget that, I couldn't live with myself if you die like that foxface girl or got an arrow in your chest. I can't stop thinking that you maybe would die on the arena, if she said your name."

"Please, stop worry. I need you to believe that I can win this game"

"I know you can, you are strong and an in depended woman, that's why.."

"You named me Lizzie.. I know. But.. We have to go. "

We walked across the gardens. I could see that everyone was worried about their daughter and sons. I was only calm, I always was. But today I couldn't stop thinking about my father being alone, so I had to stay focused and calm no matter what.

After a few minutes walking, I was standing at my spot. We saw the movie about the hunger games. My head was full of thoughts and not where it was supposed to be. In the moment I just taught I heard my name. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Where are you Lizzie…? LIZZIE CALDONE?"

Yeah, I was right. It was my name. As long as I walked up, could I hear my father's tears falling down from his eyes and down on his checks. I got Rachel's hand. She was dressed in this very light blue dress, with eighteen layers with silk. Her dark brown hair was in set up in a flower, which looked exactly like our district symbol. We are plant workers.

"So for the boys… CLOUD OSICK, come up honey"

The Osick boy looked familiar. I have seen him at school, but I never talked to him. He wasn't my type. Cloud is a very funny person I've heard. He was the most popular boy on the school too. But he never would talk to a girl like me. He would have no choice now, since we are will live in the same apartment, or building. His blond hair was spiky, and he was dressed in a black lined jacked, dark blue jeans and boots. I looked in his eyes and he seems frighten. Almost that he doesn't want to be here, but he still do to show the other boys that he is the strongest, if he wins.

"Now shake hands you two."

We shacked hands, and walked slowly in. As my eyes catch a minutes moment with my dad before the door closed.

I got looked in a room, with one bed, two chairs and a table. The view was pretty gorgeous. trees covered with centimeters of snow. Someone knocked at my door.

"Come in" I said.

My dad was standing in door, and ran into my arms.

"Oh my god, I hope you are ok. You're so quiet and calm. And I am so worried about you."

"Dad, I'm fine"

"I want you to wear this." He was holding a necklace with a silver circle, and a diamond down the lower corner. I could feel his warm but shaking hands while he was fastened around my neck.

"It's pretty dad. Thank you so much."

"You mom had it, before she died. I want you to have it, so you can have us by your side."

"Thank you.. You and me dad"

"You and me, Lizzie. You and me" He gave me a warm hug before some of the guards knocked on the door and waiting for my dad would leave."

The train was driving 200 miles in the hour, and we could barely feel a thing. Cloud was sitting right next to me, and sometimes I could swear his eyes were looking at me.

"So your name is Lizzie?"

"Yes, It is. That is what everyone is calling me. My real name is…"

"I don't need to know you're real name. Lizzie is pretty cool."

"Thank you…" I was shocked over that a guy like him would say something like that to a girl like me. And in this moment too.

Rachel did have her entrance while she walked in the door and looked at us.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Our two next tributes, from district eleven."

"So, what do we do when we arrives too the arena?" Cloud said.

"Well, if you want to survive the first day, run away from the bloodbath."

"Bloodbath?" I said

"Yeah.. Because everyone want to grab a sword, a bow or a knife. You should grab a bag and run away as far as you can from the bloodbath, that's the only way to survive the first day. Walk until you find a lake, so you can get some water. Water is you're new best friend. And one more thing, you only get friends by getting sponsors. I will talk more with you two tomorrow. It's been a long day. I will go to my room and sleep. So be quiet, please. Don't kill each other now; you have plenty of time on the arena."

"Well, I walk to my room too" I said and left, before he could say something to me.


End file.
